


Bittersweet

by binkybunboy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, M/M, NSFW, Shipping, dirkjake - Freeform, non-sburb AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binkybunboy/pseuds/binkybunboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two past lovers find love again after thinking that they lost it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

It was early in the morning and there was a knock at the unfortunate Jake English's door. The poor man was exhausted from work and had work also in the morning, but wait, he looked at the clock. Oh. It was morning already. 4AM to be exact. Who would be knocking about his apartment door at 4 in the fucking morning? He didn't know, but it was time to find out. He was way too fucking tired for this late-night bull shit.   
         
        The brunet let out a long yawn and got out of his bed while being dressed all up in only a white tank-top and a pair of his favorite boxers (they were green and had skulls on them) going to the door without even his glasses on.   
         
        "Jaaaaaaaaaaaake," said a slurred voice from the other side of wooden door, causing Jake to blink confusedly, trying to look in the peep hole. He thought it was just one of his neighbors fucking around with him, but no, it happened to be none other than his best friend and ex-boyfriend, Dirk Strider. This ought to be terrific. Say goodbye to sleep for tonight, Jakey.   
  
        "Dirk? Why the bloody fucking hell are you here at 4 in the morning? I have work tomorrow mate and I can't deal with your drunken bullarkey at the moment..." He opened the door to reveal the disheveled blond, looking him over with his lidded sleep deprived eyes to see that he was much much worse than he thought he would be. Fuck. Now he felt bad, and now he was probably going to help him more than just calling a cab for him and sending him home.   
  
        "Dirk, you much did you drink?" He asked, reaching out and guiding him inside and fixing his buddy's shades before he decided to just take them off and set them off to the side so he could see his eyes only to dig up old feelings that he has of him. Fuuck. How great is this. He then helped him around to the couch, setting him down as Dirk thought.   
  
        "....Dirk?"  
  
        "Oh!" He blinked and looked up at him, looking him over while squinting before he started counting on his fingers. "Six."  
          
        "Six?!"  
  
        "Mhm, yeah, six."  
  
        "Six what?" Jake helped him take off his jacket before he walked around the couch to get to the coat rack, hanging it up as he listened to him.   
  
        "Six bottles o' whiskey," the drunken Strider slurred out as an answer, Jake dropping the jacket on the ground and turning around, eyes wide. That was more whiskey than even Roxy drank. Dirk could have gotten alcohol poisoning and  _died_  from that amount! Oh dear lord.... He then walked around to where Dirk was, working on taking his shoes off of him.   
  
        "Why Dirk? What in the world caused you to drink six bottles of whiskey?" He pulled off the first shoe and placed it to the side before he did the same for the other, sighing softly to himself. This was an issue and didn't need to happen anytime in the future, even if they weren't talking really to each other before this or not. It wasn't healthy and Dirk's health was much more important than an argument they had months ago. He pinched the bridge of his nose and thought for a moment.   
  
        "Do you want me to drive you home?" Jake looked down at the pitiful dazed off man, but Dirk looked up at him and shook his head."Do you want to stay here for the night and I can take you home tomorrow?" Dirk gave him a more excited nod, which Jake nodded back, acknowledging his decision. "Okay, okay, you lay down here and I'll go get you a blanket." He then turned around to go to his bedroom to retrieve Dirk a blanket.   
  
        However, to Jake's surprise, Dirk grabbed his hand before he could move away, causing Jake to quickly turn towards him, looking at his intoxicated friend. He sighed and then let Dirk pull him towards the couch, now not surprised as Dirk had Jake lay down before he laid on top of him, seeing as this was a way that they slept together sometimes. Jake sighed and closed his eyes, knowing he wouldn't win against his friend.   
  
        "...Jake?" Dirk asked, playing with Jake's tank top and hoping he didn't hate him or anything for this. He was upset and he had a couple of things to get off of his chest to Jake.  
  
        "Hm?" Jake himself was trying to go back to sleep, but apparently Dirk wanted to talk, which he really didn't mind since even if he said he didn't want to talk, Dirk would most likely still talk to him anyways. He still didn't like the situation but he liked the feeling of being cuddled up to Dirk.  
  
        "I um, I still love you. That's why I'm here..," he hid his face lightly, pressing further into Jake. He was embarrassed and drunk and it wasn't a good mixture.   
  
        Jake on the other hand, was blushing so heavily he thought that he would have a heat stroke or something. He didn't know what to say. Did he still have feelings for Dirk? Why did he like laying here with him so much? God, he had a lot of thinking to do. He used his free arm to rub at his face while his other wrapped around Dirk, only to find him asleep now. Great. That gave him more of a chance to think. So he did that and eventually fell asleep himself, comforted by the other's presence. 


End file.
